


Surprise

by blue_spectrum



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oishi has been a doctor for a long time and, among other accomplishments, he has his own office. An office that does not include a beautiful redhead, most days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some (unbetaed) Golden Pair!

Oishi has been a doctor for a long time now, and as such, plus his impeccable conduct, flawless ability and responsible nature, he has accomplished many things. He has the respect of his peers, the trust of his patients, a better schedule and his own office. An office that does not include a beautiful redhead, most days.

Today though, Eiji is sitting behind his desk, fake glasses gracing his face, wearing a suit but no tie. He is pretending to analyze some important documents, his brows furrowed in concentration. His head is supported on his left hand, and his index finger is being nibbled by shiny and perfectly white teeth.

He looks good with glasses, Oishi will give him that, but he is obviously squinting and not reading a thing. He could use some acting classes, that’s for sure. Oishi is opening his mouth, about to say just that, when Eiji rises a single finger, signaling him to keep quiet.

The redhead looks at him from feet to head and then up and down again with desire openly shining in his blue eyes. He releases the papers dramatically, standing in one swift movement and then staring at Oishi from under his eyelashes, both palms flat against the surface of the always tidy desk.

“You look tired, doctor”

He says, his tone dropping to the seducing one he knows Oishi is weak to, husky, passionate and playful. It’s the same one he uses in their bedroom to convince him to try all kind of things… Oishi is lost in thought for one minute, traitorous memory presenting him with flashes of the heated room, parted legs, so much skin, deliciously salty…

But this is his office and he can’t do that, it doesn’t matter if his shift is over and no one should go to look for him. Eiji, however, has other plans and Oishi will have words with the ladies at the front desk for always letting him just barge in at the flutter of his eyelashes and his enticing smile.

Except Eiji is Eiji and Oishi can never be fully prepared for him, no matter how many years they have been together already. That’s why his brain shuts down and his mouth hangs open without forming any words, pretty much like that fish the redhead bought him for his birthday that he assures is just like him. Maybe he is.

Eiji comes from behind the desk and Oishi can see every piece of his suit now. The tight jacket, the white shirt, the black skirt, dark stockings and heels. Heels that highlight his long legs making them seem endless, stockings drawing the outline of his toned muscles, skirt just grazing his knees.

He walked with his perfect balance until he was standing in front of the desk, supporting his butt on the edge of it.

“E-Eiji, the office, tired, don’t. _Please_ don’t”

He had to plea because he really, really, _really_ wanted to and the redhead was the only one who could stop him now. Which basically meant that he was doomed. Done for. He hoped no one would need him in the next two hours or that everyone would just assume that he had gone home.

“C’mon, doctor. Let me take care of you”

Eiji said, so low that Oishi had to follow the movement of his lips to understand. The redhead winked and hopped up to sit on the desk, skirt running up his thighs to reveal a deep red garter.

Oishi swallowed. He was definitely done for.


End file.
